ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Static Shock (2019)
|genre = Superhero fiction|creator = Stan Lee Joe Quesada Jeph Loeb|starring = Orlando Brown Will Friedle Cherami Leigh Scott Whyte Yuri Lowenthal|theme_music_composer = Raven-Symoné|opening = I Am Static Shock by LL Cool J (Season 1 - 3) Static Shock Time by Raven-Symoné (Season 4 - onwards)|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 8|num_episodes = 288|runtime = 24-26 minutes|network = Cartoon Network|image = |Caption = "I put a shock to your system"|first_aired – last_aired = January 2019|BGcolor = yellow}}Static Shock is a 2019 American superhero television series airing on Cartoon Network and based on the DC Comics superhero with the same name. It is a reboot of the 2000 version of Static Shock. Plot TBA Characters ''Heroes: *'Virgil Hawkins/Static''' (voiced by Orlando Brown) - A 16-year old high schoool student who got gased by the chemical and gained the ability to control and manipulate electromagnetism, and uses these powers to become a superhero named "Static." *'Richie Foley/Gear' (voiced by Will Friedle) - Virgil's best friend and confidant. At first, he merely provides support for his friend, making gadgets for him and helping to cover for Virgil to protect his secret identity. In the fourth season, it is revealed Richie's passive exposure to the Bang Gas gave him enhanced intelligence, which enabled him to easily invent rocket-powered boots and "Backpack", a highly intelligent multipurpose device worn on the back capable of surveillance and other semi-independent activity. With this equipment, he adopted the superhero identity "Gear" and becomes Static's full-time partner in crime-fighting. *'Shenice Vale/She-Bang' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a girl genetically engineered by her parents to have superhuman strength and enhanced agility. *'Adam Evans/Rubberband Man' (voiced by Scott Whyte) - A meta-human transmorph, whose body structure consists of shapeable rubber. He is the younger brother of Static's archenemy, Ebon. *'Daniel Lonelon/Gravity '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Frieda's 15-year old cousin who got the power to control gravity after the Big Bang. ''Villains: *'Ivan Evans/Ebon''' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - the main antagonist of the show. He is the living shadow and Adam's brother. *'Francis Stone/Hotstreak' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - the leader of one of the gangs at the Dakota docks when the Big Bang occurred, and one of Static's arch-enemies along with Ebon. *'Talon' (voiced by Zendaya) - A birdlike bang baby with wings and has a powerful shriek so loud it can break any glass. *'Shiv' (voiced by Jason Douglas) - a metahuman who could create weapons of light energy from his hands and a member of the Meta-Breed. *'Georgia Newtowns/Lovemaker' (voiced by Natalie Lander) - A bang baby that makes every man fall in love with her or any other women. *'Cowalot' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a gangster who got gased by the Big Bang chemical making him have a cow-shaped head. *'Carmen Dillo' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bang Baby who occasionally aligned himself with others, but usually worked alone. He was a mutant man-armadillo, as his name suggests. *'Kangor' (voiced by Mike Tyson) - A bang baby with big feet and makes a strong stomp. *'Puff' (voiced by Kali Troy) - A female meta-human and a booty hunter to get money. *'Onyx' (voiced by Kadeem Hardison) - Puff's partner of booty hunting for money also. *'Aquamaria' (voiced by Amanda Seyfried) - a swimmer that has been turn into a Bang baby with water powers. *'Madelyn Spaulding' (voiced by Kiara Muhammad) - an intelligent and socially active student at Dakota Union High and a powerful Bang Baby. *'Tamara Lawrence' (voiced by Kathleen Laskey) - A bang baby that turns into a monster. *'Hyde' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A bang baby based on Mr. Hyde from Jekyll & Hyde, who brings terror to others. *'Ferret' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a Bang Baby that has a big nose, and has a sense of smell. *'French Creeper' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBA *'Edwin Alva' (voiced by Corey Burton) - The owner of his company and the one responsible for making the chemical that turned some people into "Bang-Babies." **'Edwin Alva, Jr.' (voiced by Scott McAfee) - The son of Edwin Alva. Other characters: *'Robert Hawkins' (voiced by Terry Crews) - A social worker who runs the Dakota Community Center as head counselor. And the father of Virgil and Sharon. *'Sharon Hawkins' (voiced by Kyla Pratt) - Virgil's sister *'Frieda Goren' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a popular student at Dakota Union High. *'Daisy Watkins' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a high school student and Virgil's love interest. Gallery Static (2019).png|Virgil Hawkins (Static) Michael-Morningstar-Looking-Serious-yfs2308-600x686.png|Richie Foley (Gear) Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors Mary Jane Watson.jpg|Frieda Goren Mary JEL.png|Daisy Watkins Wonder_Man_AEMH.jpg|Ivan Evans (Ebon) duncan_tdi__my_style_finished_by_gretagreta-d3765wr.png|Hotstreak Episodes Main Article: List of episodes Production Animation The show's animation is the same as Marvel's Spider-Man (2017). Trivia *Some of the episodes are going to be based on one of the episodes of the 2000 version of Static Shock. Category:Static Shock Category:TV Series Category:Reboots Category:American children's comedy series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:Animated Series Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Animated Universe Category:2019 Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Nation Category:Billy2009's ideas